Sneakers
by Beautiful-Crying-Angel
Summary: Just a little one-shot. Tag 3x03, "Bad Day at Black Rock." The first time Sam lost a sneaker.


**Title:** Sneakers

**Summary:** Tag to 3x03. Sam loses his shoe, again. Dean remembers the first time. One-shot. Little Winchesters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything on Supernatural.

**Notes: **Quotes taken directly from episode 3x03 "Bad Day at Black Rock."

* * *

Dean watched from the corner of his eye as Sam attempted to scrape something off his shoe. For the hundredth time that day he thought about how pathetic Sam was with his bad luck. It was down-right embarrassing. A damn cursed rabbit's foot, c'mon. But he knew that if he didn't do something soon, Sam was a goner. And there was NO way Dean was about to let that happen. He would not lose his brother a second time.

"But if it is Bella," the voice on the phone was saying, "at least I might know some folks who know where to find her."

"Thanks, Bobby, again."

"Just look after your brother, you idjit." Dean smirked, as he hung up the phone. That was such a Bobby word. He turned as Sam dropped his hands to his side in frustration, a disappointed look on his face.

"What?"

"I lost my shoe." At that moment Sam sounded so sweet, so innocent that Dean could have been a little boy again, looking after his mop-headed kid of a brother.

Dean sighed, "Not again."

**Sneakers**

_Houston, Texas 1990_

Eleven-year-old Dean Winchester tried his hardest to focus on the pile of homework before him, tried to accomplish something, anything. But he just couldn't. He was too distracted.

3:10. Dean checked the clock for the sixth time, pencil hovering midair. His forehead was crinkled with worry, a permanent frown painted on is face. He knew he wouldn't be able to relax, or concentrate, until Sam made it home. If he didn't arrive in five minutes, Dean decided he would go looking for him.

He knew it was a bad idea when the kid had asked if he could walk home from school by himself. But Dean had figured Sam just wanted to exercise a bit of independence, feel more grown up. So, against his better judgement, he had said yes. _How much trouble could a seven year old get into?_ he reasoned. Man, he could kick himself.

Dean was pacing, waiting for the final minute to end, when the motel room door opened, and the tear streaked face of Sam, along with his bloody hands and knees, entered.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked urgently, placing both hands gently on his brother's shoulders. He inspected the brunette boy for other injuries, major damage, but was satisfied that the blood seemed to be coming from some minor scratches.

"I-I-I..."Sam stuttered, unable to form the words he was crying so.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe. Let's get you cleaned up"

Sam nodded, following him obediently into the bathroom. With as much love and care as any mother, Dean wiped the blood from his brother's small palms and knees, bandaging the cuts and scrapes. _He is NEVER walking home by himself again,_ Dean promised himself. He'd never let his brother get hurt ever again.

Sam watched the smooth and quick movements of Dean's hands, taking deep breaths as he commanded. Slowly, his sobs subsided, and he calmed down. "Okay, now you want to tell me what happened?"

"I-I lost my shoe." Dean glanced down at Sam's feet, his left clad in only a sock. How had he missed that?

"How did ya lose it?"

"I was walking, and a big dog jumped out and chased me! I tripped, and my shoe came off. I wanted to grab it...but I was scared. Then the stinky dog took it!" The waterworks started up again.

"Sammy, it's fine."

He shook his head vigorously. "No, it's not!"

"They're just shoes. I'll get you some more."

"But they're the ones you gave me for my birthday. They're special!" It was true. For Sam's seventh birthday, Dean had scrimped and saved every last penny to buy him a pair of brand new, good quality sneakers. He had even gone so far as to sacrifice the money for his own footwear, opting instead for his ragged, old, dirt caked sneakers. Apparently, Dean's act of love had not gone unnoticed. It had meant a lot to Sam.

"I'm sorry."

"Aw, Sammy, don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Throwing aside his macho facade for a second, Dean grabbed Sam in his arms, hugging him tightly. "Listen, I'll buy you a special new pair. We can go tomorrow after school, just me and you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"But what can I wear to school?" Dean thought for a moment, before disappearing into their room. He returned with a pair of sneakers, matching the ones he was wearing, filthy and worn. "I outgrew these a couple years ago, try 'em on."

Excitedly, Sam stuck his feet inside, feeling the flattened down sole where his brother's had been. They were a little big, but he didn't care. They were perfect. He grinned widely.

"What? What is it?"

"Look at me! I look just like you!" Dean removed his jean jacket, and helped Sam put it on.

"Now you do. Lookin' good."

"Dean, what'll we do if someday I'm bigger than you?"

"That will never happen. I'm the big brother."

"You're also the bestest big brother in the whole wide world."

Dean smiled. The kid had a way with words.

**END

* * *

**

**_Hope you enjoyed.  
Love, BCA_**


End file.
